


Crowded Lust

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After August 15th had left scars on Hibiya, Momo Kisaragi had gotten much closer to him. Perhaps too close. Then one day, the spark between them ignites, but things don't go as well as they hoped... Now they need Kido's help, but for what exactly? (One-shot) (Lemon)</p><p>Originally uploaded on ff.net, published on the 26th of June, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Lust

After Hiyori Asahina was killed on August 15th, Hibiya Amamiya grew attached to Momo Kisaragi more and more with every passing day. Momo was well aware of this, but she didn't mind the attention from the younger child. He was still mourning over the loss of his first love and needed someone else to take his mind off her but he didn't expect to go this far.

* * *

The two were alone together playing a board game to take their minds off the ticking clocks moving the sun across the sky to change the date from November 20th, months after the dreadful summer's day. Nothing was happening within the Mekakushi Dan so the two were wasting the day away. "Three spaces, sweet! I'll take 30,000 Yen please!" Momo grinned, tilting her head to the side slightly. Hibiya rolled his eyes and sourly slammed the fake currency in front of the girl. "Oh, don't be like that. You're still winning, I need all the money I can get to catch up to you!"

"Well, I suppose these row of hotels is something worthy of a round of applause." Hibiya laughed, waiting for Momo to deliver said applause; which she did not too long after. "Thank you, thank you."

"Alright, hurry and roll the dice." Momo rushed him along, trying not to inflate his head. The dice created a satisfying noise as they bounced along the table before revealing the number of spaces Hibiya could move. Hibiya picked up his character piece and counted along the spaces, tapping his piece down on every passing space.

"And, eight!" He announced, placing his piece down on his own property smugly. "Doesn't seem like I can do anything here as I already have full hotels in all these rows."

"I swear you're cheating…" Momo sighed, grabbing at the dice so she could begin her turn. She swung her arm back and as her throw was about to begin, the bedroom door slammed open with a police man on the other side. Momo released her grip on the dice, causing them to bounce around the room in unknown locations.

"I have a warrant for Hibiya's arrest!" The cop announced in a serious tone. "Please p-put up your hands and… And-" The cop suddenly started laughing hysterically, leaning against the doorframe. "You should see your faces!" He continued laughing.

"Kano!" Momo screamed, throwing a pillow at his face. As it made contact, his disguise dispersed and he showed himself again. "What do you want?"

Kano got up from the carpet, still laughing. "We're all going out to the department store, want to come?"

Momo thought for a good while before replying. "I think I'm alright. It's not too easy having me around in public!" She smiled. Kano looked over to Hibiya, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, I'll stay here and keep Momo company…" Hibiya rubbed his hand through the hair at the back of his head.

"Oh Hibiya, you're such a little sweetie." Momo grinned, pulling the boy into a friendly hug. Hibiya couldn't help but blush and hug back.

Kano began to close the door. "Don't get too frisky!" He laughed loudly as the door clicked shut, embarrassing Hibiya more than he meant to.

He pushed out of the hug, face bright red. "Let's just continue with this game…" Hibiya quickly spoke, shuffling back to his spot at the small table. Momo nodded until she realised something important was missing.

"I lost the dice…" Momo said shyly.

"What?" Hibiya exclaimed aloud.

"Don't worry, I'll find it!" Momo nervously smiled before scanning the room for any sign of the dice. She pushed her right cheek against the carpet, looking intently along the floor for the important piece of the board game.

"You check under the bed, I'll check under the cabinet." Hibiya sighed, dropping to his knees. He didn't have to look for long to determine that neither of the die had travelled underneath the little cabinet. He looked to his left see Momo's arse wiggling extremely close to his face. She was still intently looking for the missing dice, but Hibiya had completely lost the thought of searching and found himself staring, mouth open and eyes wide.

"I… I can't seem to find them…" Momo's voice was muffled by the bed above her. Her butt moved closer to his face as she back out from under the bed. He was frozen in place, dreading, but also excited for when her arse would reach his face; and soon enough, it did. "Oops, I'm sorry." Momo smiled awkwardly, looking back at Hibiya. His open mouth had turned into a slight smile. "You're a pervert!" Momo exclaimed loudly, pointing at him. "Do you think of me as a woman than an old lady now?" She giggled, teasing the younger boy.

Hibiya screwed his face up and moved his eyes to the opposite side of the room. "S-Shut up!" He nervously muttered out.

"Oh I was only teasing. Don't be like that." She smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling his whole body to face her. Hibiya gulped audibly as they both realised how close they were. Their eyes were locked together and not before long, the two of them were leaning in, slowly puckering their lips without a second thought. Hibiya moved the final inch as soon as he could feel her warm breath drift across his face. Her lips tasted of some sort of cherry lip-gloss which Hibiya couldn't get enough of. Momo cupped his cheeks in her hands while Hibiya wrapped his arms around the girl. They both had lost balance in less than thirty seconds, making Hibiya land on top of Momo, but this mishap didn't stop the lust flowing between them, transferring through their lips. The idol didn't care if he was younger than her, she'd spent so long without a lover thanks to her spotlight, she craved Hibiya's kiss, touch, lust; she craved it all. Hibiya was extremely nervous, but didn't want to stop, what he thought was a, once in a life time opportunity. His dreams about Momo came in not too long after the nightmares of Hiyori had passed and he'd been longing this moment ever since. Hibiya could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, arousing him more so than the kisses they were sharing. His shorts were feeling tighter, hurting him even. Momo could see that Hibiya was getting uncomfortable in his own clothes and decided to help him out. Her fingers fumbled a little with his shorts button, finally managing to unbutton it after Hibiya had built up the courage to take care of Momo's hoodie and starting to work on her blue shirt. Her skin was pale underneath her clothing, but definitely taken care of. Hibiya ran a hand along her smooth stomach, feeling up until his hand was blocked by a black laced bra. Momo moved out of the long kiss, needing to breathe a little.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to go th-" Hibiya began to ramble, thinking he went too far.

Momo giggled before moving back in and kissing him for a few more seconds. "I'm enjoying this. It isn't my first time, you know." Momo whispered into his ear. Hibiya's eyes widened once more before being pulled down onto the carpet. Momo pushed her hands up his shirt, lifting it off from his body. His pubescent body was exposed to the idol who was currently running her hands up and down. Momo smiled as she pulled his unbutton shorts off, leaving him in only his underwear. She rubbed the large bulge in his briefs causing him to shake in pleasure from a woman's touch for the first time. Hibiya watched as Momo removed his briefs and grabbed his erection with one hand and moved her mouth closer and closer. His breathing increased before her tongue even made it to his penis. She enveloped it with her mouth, taking half of it in. Momo was impressed with the size of the younger boy since her last partner was as old as she is but didn't match Hibiya's length. Hibiya let out a loud breathe he'd been holding in with anticipation. Her head began to bob up and down, her hair tickling his pelvis while she made a coat of saliva over his cock. Momo took her mouth away, but kept working with her tongue. She looked up at him while she worked around the head. "How does this feel?" Momo licked her lips before continuing to pleasure Hibiya. Hibiya was enjoying his experience too much to reply and instead just grunted softly as he ran a hand through her hair. "Want to go further?" Momo asked, now using her hand to pleasure him.

Neither of them planned to fool around at all, but neither were going to object to it. "S-Sure!" Hibiya stuttered, thinking back to the porn he'd watched the night before. He didn't want to screw this up at all. Momo moved over to the bed, removing her shorts, showing off her thin, red and white striped panties. Hibiya noticed the wet patch between her legs as he got to his feet, his eyes glued to her figure. A condom was thrown his way by the seductive girl, laying down on her bed. He fumbled around with it, unsure if he was putting it on right.

"Here, let me help you with that." Momo winked, slowly rolling it over his shaft. Hibiya pushed Momo back into the soft, fluffy pillows and duvet of her bed, fit for an idol. Their lips connected once again with more passion than before. Hibiya slipped Momo's bra up, exposing her ample breasts. Hibiya teased Momo, rubbing his fingers against her erect, pink nipples. Momo already felt the urge to moan aloud, but held it back, careful not to break the kiss. The boy had his left hand fondling her right breast and let his right hand slide along her soft stomach, reaching her pelvis in seconds. His hand lifted the small elastic rim on the top of her panties, feeling the small prickles of her pubic area. Momo had stopped breathing with the excitement and intimate feeling that the two of them shared. Hibiya barely touched Momo's clit, but she was already mumbling out moans, muffled by their kiss. The boy lightly traced his fingers along her vagina, causing her legs to shake with anticipation. "Pu… Put it in…" Momo's face was flushed and breathing heavily. Hibiya was nervous, exceptionally so as he pulled Momo's panties to the side, creating an access to Momo's pussy. His head nudged against her lower lips while he continued to play with her breasts, twisting her erect nipples gently, just to tease her some more. Hibiya couldn't believe his first time would be with an idol that he'd gotten so close to over the past few months. He pushed in more causing the older girl to gasp, feeling him move inside her. His shaft started entering more and more, almost to his base. Momo's breathing was more consistent and louder while Hibiya gripped her left breath with his free right hand. He slowly began to push in and out of her. Her body started reacting to the pleasure Hibiya was creating for her. It became harder and harder to hold back moans and as he did one more thrust, her mouth opened letting out a loud, pleasurable moan. The two of them smiled at each other once her moan came to an end. Hibiya continued to move in and out of her pussy, feeling fluids leaving her vagina thanks to a combination of lust and pleasure.

"Did you hear that?" A voice came from the outside. Both their eyes widened discovering someone had heard them. Neither of them knew the voice which worried them even more.

"I feel like that was Momo Kisaragi." Another voice responded.

"You mean the idol?"

"Does she live around here?"

"Hell if I know… Maybe. But why was she making such a strange noise?"

"A new song perhaps."

Hibiya and Momo stared at each other, scared. If Momo was discovered with a much younger man, it would impact her career significantly. Even though she said she quit a while back, before she became a member of the Mekakushi Dan, she still performed and created songs like that conversation never happened.

"Well if she is around here, let's find her!" A new voice sang out. Hibiya quickly pulled out of Momo and the two of them ran to the bathroom to hide, locking the door behind them.

"Are they really crazy enough to break into our house?" Hibiya questioned with a whisper, hearing bizarre noises coming from outside.

"Probably!" Momo sulked, also unable to fix herself up with all her clothes being in her room. She was only left in her bra and panties, but Hibiya was left worse off, he was completely nude. "I'm sorry Hibiya… Curse my eyes…" Momo sighed, pulling her bra back over her breasts.

"It's not your fault. It's not like Kido can be around you in situations like this." Hibiya flashed a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. Momo held out her arms, wanting him to come closer for a hug.

Hibiya moved into her arms and wrapped his around her wonderful figure. "Perhaps she can." Momo grinned, nibbling gently on his ear.

"Wait, what?" Hibiya didn't understand what she was thinking about. Her grin left him worried although he couldn't be bothered to follow up anymore, he was being pleasured by Momo's teeth lightly grinding against his earlobe.

* * *

They spent a good twenty minutes waiting until they felt confident that everyone had left hanging outside their home. Momo made Hibiya leave the bathroom first to make sure of that even though he was stark naked and she wasn't. After a quick inspection of the windows and directly outside the door, Hibiya considered them to be safe from watchful eyes. He quickly threw his clothes back on as Momo pulled up her shorts. "So, you're going to ask for Kido to join us?" Hibiya asked once his clothes had been placed onto his body again.

"That's the plan!" Momo smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but currently I can't think of another way…"

"But she would've gone with everyone else to the department store." Hibiya sighed, sitting down on the bed, sheets messed up with the short time they had together. Momo zipped up her hoodie and peeked out the door. "Even if she is here, won't you be embarrassed asking and do you really think she'd accept?" Momo shushed him and left the room in search for the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. Luckily for the both of them, Kido was still lounging around in the living room with a book placed over her face. She was asleep with subtle snores every so often.

"Kido?" Momo whispered next to her, nudging her shoulder softly. Kido made a grunting noise before her eyes opened. "Hey Kido, sorry to wake you. Why aren't you with the others?"

Kido yawned and stretched before responding. "Don't worry about it Momo. I didn't really feel like going and since you were staying here, I didn't need to go. Anyway, what do you need?"

Hibiya was right, Momo suddenly got extremely embarrassed and unable to form the request. "I… We… They… Powers… Eyes…" Kido looked blankly at Momo, unsure what she was mumbling about.

"I'm your leader, you can tell me anything." Kido showed Momo a small smile and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"A-Alright… Well…" Momo cursed Hibiya for being right at a time like this. She had already gone and woken Kido up, so it was a little late to back out now. "Hi-Hibiya and I… We, uh…" Kido's eyes squinted, thinking were this conversation could be headed. "And my power… It just…" Momo wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but Kido was piecing it together.

"You two… Fooled around and your power caused a problem?" Kido asked to see if she got it right. Momo nodded shyly. "So you want me… To be close so your power doesn't act on its own, right?" Momo continued to nod. "And why do you think I would be next to you guys while you…" Kido couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"You, uh, you could join us…" Momo spoke in a rushed sort of way.

"No." Kido said flat out. Picking up the book that fell from her face when she woke earlier.

"Then you could sit on the other side of the wall, reading your book!" Momo exclaimed, getting ready to beg if she needed to.

Kido sighed. "I could read my book here and not have to hear your business."

Momo was already on her knees so all she had to do was work on her puppy dog eyes and bring her hands together. "Please Kido! I'll do anything you ask me to afterwards… And so will Hibiya!"

"Hey!" Hibiya called out, revealing to them that he'd been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kido sighed once more, hanging her head low. "Fine. We're never speaking of this though. To anybody." She looked over to Hibiya. "Anybody." She repeated with a harsh sounding bite at the end of it.

Momo cheered and hugged Kido. "Thank you so much! No one's going to be telling anybody. Trust me!"

Kido rolled her eyes. "Quick, before I change my mind." Momo jumped up from the carpet and ran over to Hibiya. They both left with Kido slowly walking behind them. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Kido groaned as she sat down on the carpet outside of Momo's room once the other two entered. All Kido had to do was sit around and mask Momo's ability so no one could sense her presence thanks to her own ability. She opened her book and began to read were she left off before she fell asleep.

Hibiya brought the idol into a kiss, moving his hands down the back of her pants. He fondled her arse while she lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him topless. Hibiya helped Momo remove her own hoodie and blue shirt. Her bra was undone and dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds after her shirt had been taken off. Hibiya moved a hand from her arse to her breasts. Momo moaned through the kiss before they fell onto her bed. The temperature rose with the more heated their lust became. The idol removed Hibiya's shorts and briefs while he threw Momo's shorts and panties against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "How about we change it up a little?" Hibiya grinned, definitely having gained more confidence.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked. His hands still groping her breasts and arse.

"Last time you…" Hibiya was too shy to say it out right so he motioned towards his crotch and to her mouth. "So this time, I'll do it to you… If you understand what I'm talking about." Momo smiled and nodded. Hibiya scooted down to Momo's crotch and moved his face closer. The older girl could feel his warm breath against her sensitive pussy. A little moan slipped out before he even got started. His tongue pressed against her lips and slowly moved upwards, bringing pleasure to the girl he had his tongue against. He kept going upwards until he reached her clit, suckling on it for a few seconds. The idol moaned out, louder than she did before, loud enough that Kido could hear them. Kido wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was getting aroused by the moans that became more frequent from the idol. Hibiya continued to go up and down along her lips and suckling on her clit every so often. Momo ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer in. His tongue slipped further into her vagina. An echoing moan bounced through the home of the Mekakushi Dan, arousing Kido more.

"I… I want you." Momo exhaled out. Her stomach inflating and deflating faster than normal thanks to the pleasure and desire from Hibiya's tongue work. Hibiya nibbled softly on her clit, before licking upwards. His tongue trailed along her shaven pelvis, smooth stomach, ample breasts, all the way to her soft lips. Momo could taste herself on Hibiya's lips which was something she never thought would happen, but she didn't mind it. She felt the head of Hibiya's penis rubbing against her. She moved a hand down to the younger boy's crotch and positioned his cock so it could slid in. He pushed in, his shaft going further and further into her most delicate area. Another moan billowed out from her unstable lips. His whole erection had pushed inside of her by now as he started a pattern of thrusting in and out. Momo gripped his arms that were holding his hands out against her breasts. "Hi-biya!" Momo called out in ecstasy.

Kido could hear everything, from the moans to their skin hitting the others. It was getting harder to focus on her reading, so much so that she had to put the book down. Glancing down, she noticed to bumps in her hoodie from her chest. The arousal she'd obtained from the two inside the room was visible because of her erect nipples poking out. She was embarrassed even though no one could see her. Hesitant, she slowly grabbed her own breasts, fondling them to try and settle herself down, but all that was doing was arousing her more.

Hibiya moved his mouth down her body a little so he could suck on her nipples, building upon the pleasure he'd already thrown her way. His thrusts became more rapid to match with her moans. "I… I feel like I'm going to-" Momo cried out, but couldn't finished since a moan interrupted her train of thought.

Her hoodie was on the floor, her shirt was rolled up to her chin along with her bra as Kido groped her own breasts, teasing her own stiff nipples. Kido's pants were pulled down to her knees as her other hand rubbed her vagina. Her breathing was louder and her face was bright red. Her purple laced panties were soaked from the sounds that left the room she was 'guarding'. She tried to stop masturbating with all her might, but couldn't take it any longer. After another moan blasted out from under the door, Kido mindlessly slipped her hand under her panties, rubbing and entering herself in some sort of pattern. She could feel how wet she'd gotten from hearing Momo's moans and the noises they were making while having sex which embarrassed her even more so. Kido pushed her panties down to her knees, showing off her pelvis to anybody who would walk passed at the time, but she no longer cared and could no longer take the soft masturbation. It was painful for her to be hearing the sounds, but not getting any herself. She was offered to join them, but she turned them down and now it was too late. Besides, she was too self-conscious of her body anyway. Kido just had to put up with masturbating while hearing them have sex.

Hibiya pulled out and asked politely if she could get on her hands and knees which Momo didn't say anything, she just did it. He entered again, pushing her against the wall. Her hands stopped her head from going straight into the wall, while her knees began to buckle from the pleasure. "That's it! I'm am going to cum!" Momo screamed out. Without Kido's protection, they would've been found faster than last time. Fluids began to drip from Momo's pussy while she was still being fucked against the wall. Hibiya felt larger and more aggressive than the man she was will prior who was her first time. Hibiya groped her breasts from underneath, while he kissed her arching back. He squeezed her nipples tightly as she hit the climax of her orgasm. Her knees failed her, her toes curled up, she start squirting around her room, mainly drenching her sheets and showering Hibiya's erection. Hibiya was still going, causing her more pleasure while her moans carried on and on, not stopping for over a minute.

Kido was having troubles keeping her own moans to herself. Feeling close to orgasm, she picked her speed up. Her own breasts turning red from how tightly she was playing with them.

Hibiya could feel his climax arriving fast. He squeezed Momo's hips firmly as his member began to throb. He could feel his semen filling up the condom inside of Momo as his breathing started returning to normal. "Momo…" Hibiya's face was pressed against her back, still inside of her.

"Y-Yes Hibiya?" Momo said, exhausted and satisfied.

"I love you." Hibiya said without a second thought.

"Good." Momo smiled. "Because I love you too."

A beautiful silence washed over the two after such a heated ride. Well, it was silent for a few seconds until a loud moan entered the room. On the other side of the wall, Kido had just climaxed with the most intense orgasm of her life. Her cum coated her fingers, parts of the wall across from her and a patch on the carpet. After Hibiya had removed himself from Momo, she peeked outside to see what was happening. She smiled, then grinned, then smirked at the flushed leader with her pants and panties at her knees and her breasts exposed. "You're quite beautiful, aren't you Kido?" Momo beamed, noticing how uncomfortable Kido was that Momo had seen her in her current situation. Momo hadn't realised it at that point, but she was still naked too.

"Shut it! Am I done being your 'protector'?" Kido growled, quickly pushing down her shirt and pulling up her pants. As uncomfortable as they were now that they're weren't on properly, she felt a little better knowing Momo couldn't see any longer and Hibiya would hopefully never see her private parts.

Momo smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kido, but you don't need to act like it was such a chore. You seemed to have your share of fun." Momo winked. "As I said before, you could've joined us.

Kido glared at her. "You're still naked…" Momo looked down and turned red before stepping back into her room and slamming the door shut. Kido fixed up her bra and panties, placing them in the right position before grabbing a cloth to wipe the wall down. Hibiya had already entered the shower, so Momo had lucked out on that. Instead she sat down on her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of her experience she'd had barely minutes ago.

"I had a lot of fun…" She mumbled in her sleep, grinning from ear to ear.

 

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a comment. If you want more KagePro lemons, go check out another one of mine, 'Birth by Grief'!**


End file.
